The Cap and The Bow
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot that takes place after Arnold and Helga had some fun at the beach. Also involves his cap, and her bow.


**Nothing much, just a short and sweet one-shot written for my friend ~InvisibleDeath who wanted me to write something based on her drawing of the same title. :D Here's the artwork! Just remove the spaces. **.com/art/The-Cap-and-The-Bow-151283226

**Enjoy, all. I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**--**

The door to Arnold's room opened, and in walked the two young teenagers, shutting the door behind them. Both were laughing, and Arnold took his remote, flipping the couch from behind the wall, and they collapsed onto it.

"Man, we sure had a crazy day at the beach, football head." Helga said, snickering.

"It was a lot of fun." Arnold agreed with a smile.

Helga smirked and then leaned against him, propping herself on her elbows. They had just spent a day at the beach, the same beach they'd gone to years ago during the fourth grade on Spring Break. The beach where they'd had their little guest-star roles on Babewatch, and...their second kiss. Good times, good times. Now the entire gang had all gathered there, playing some ball, swimming, surfing, running around, and Rhonda had even buried Curly in the sand! It was so much fun.

Now, at the end of a long, blissful day, the two sat on Arnold's couch, still in their bathing suits. Glad to finally get a little private time together.

"You're all mine now, Arnold." Helga said blissfully, closing her eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Arnold said, also glad to get some alone time with her. All day, he'd admittedly been trying to get some time alone to sit with her, hold her, hug her, and even more so, to make out with her. Unfortunately, they were having too much fun, and also, could never get a moment alone without being interrupted.

He then looked down at the gray, slightly tattered beanie she always wore. He never knew why she always wore it, but didn't question it. It was a fun add-on for her, he liked it.

In a playful mood, Arnold brought his hand to her head, and then gently lifted the beanie off her head.

"Hey!" Helga said, but she was laughing.

To his surprise, under the beanie, rested her pink bow. Her once omnipresent pink bow she'd always worn during their childhood, which he later found out was because he'd said he liked her bow when they first met. He was flattered she always wore it, especially just because he'd said he liked it when he was only three years old. It was cute.

Now it was still there, hidden under her now omnipresent beanie. He stared, a bit weirded out, but flattered none the less.

_Helga is such a nut. But I love her..._ He thought, and smiled.

"What?" Helga said. "You keep the cap, football head!"

Arnold smiled more, and placed her beanie back on. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Damn right." Helga said, and lay her head on his lap, smirking at Arnold's lit up smile.

Chuckling, Arnold just smiled down at her and played with her pigtails. She was still very sarcastic and witty, but he loved that about her. In fact, he just loved everything about her. Helga was, no doubt, the perfect girl for him. And he, was the perfect boy for her. They fit each other perfectly.

"You look cute in your bathing suit, Helga." Arnold said.

"Well duh, of course I do. I'm a teenage blonde chick with blue eyes in a two-piece suit. Of course I'm cute." Helga smirked. "So, you really think so?"

"I do. You're a real pretty girl. But that's nothing compared to how much I love your heart, your mind." He played with her pigtails some more, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the nose.

Helga blushed a little, letting out a contended sigh as she swooned. At every moment she was with him, she always remembered how lucky she was, how happy she was to have him as her boyfriend. Her longtime love, her greatest dream, it was all wonderful. He was probably one of the best boyfriends any girl could ever ask for.

_And he's all mine._ She thought, smiling genuinely.

In turn, she worked to be the best girlfriend he could ask for. Sure, she still retained some of her old "Helga" habits, but she was a lot nicer and was not afraid to show it. Especially when they were alone. Her sweetness was undoubtedly something she gladly offered to him. Since being with him, she was no longer afraid. She was coming out of her shell, little by little. And every day, seeing his loving smile and those gentle eyes showing so much emotion and love toward her, made it absolutely worth it in the end. She loved him, and he loved her back.

It was perfect.

Reaching up, she gently touched his face and smiled sweetly. "I love you, Arnold."

Arnold smiled more, and placed his hand over hers, gently taking it and kissing it. "I love you too, Helga. With all my heart."

Her heart leaped in her chest, and she sat up, setting herself into his lap. He chuckled, and didn't complain, bringing his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, touching her nose to his.

"So then, why don't we embrace our alone time now, football head?"

No response was needed.

They kissed, passionately and hungrily, with a sense of longing since they had been trying to do this all day, with little to no success. Her arms went around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. His tongue traced her lips, requesting entrance, which she immediately granted.

An inaudible moan escaped Helga as their tongues danced, and she expertly shifted her body a little bit. She pushed him back further against the couch, kissing him feverishly still, and placed her legs on either side of him, leaning into him, their bodies almost perfectly aligned.

The lack of oxygen was what got to them, making them pull away with panting breaths. She looked into his glazed, half-lidded eyes, and smirked.

"You're breathless, football head."

Arnold smirked in return. "Well, you and short kisses don't exactly go together hand-in-hand."

"Are you complaining?" Helga challenged, playing with his hair.

"Hell no." Arnold said, and pulled her in, kissing her again.

Her body was on fire as their lips met again, clashing hungrily. She could never get enough of his soft, moist, addicting lips. Oh yes, she was so addicted to them, and not afraid to admit it. In fact, she was addicted to him. Completely. He was her drug. A drug she would never quit. Ice cream. He was an ice cream flavour she would have day after day. Fine by her. He was the only flavour she wanted. Those other flavours could take a hike for all she cared.

Right then their bodies shifted, and Arnold gently lay her back and was on top of her, not once breaking their liplock. He too, was right where he wanted to be. Alone, with his beloved girlfriend in his arms, and giving her all the love he had to offer. Nothing was better than this.

She didn't protest, and fisted her fingers into his hair as their kiss intensified. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, their bodies seemed to melt together, leaving little to no space in between. This was heaven, pure, undoubted heaven.

Arnold pulled back from her equally addicting lips, and kissed along her jaw, slowly going down to her neck. He smiled, knowing all of her sensitive spots. He lay butterfly kisses along her neck, caressing the creamy, soft skin. Her soft moans of appreciation were driving him wild, but he stayed in control and continued to pleasure her a little.

"Arnold..." She whispered his name softly.

At her neck and shoulder junction, he nibbled slightly, suckling the skin, to leave her a hickey. Something he did quite often. Not that she cared, even if it did earn knowing looks from their friends.

Her hands went down to the sides of his face, bringing his lips back onto hers with a hungry kiss. He kissed her passionately, and daringly, his hand wandered the soft curves of her body, caressing her exposed skin around her two-piece. Her flat, toned stomach, the swell of her hips, purposely avoiding the no-no areas. For now, at least.

Not that Helga cared, of course. She liked it when he touched her everywhere. Heck, she'd given him permission to touch her anywhere he wanted years ago.

In turn, Helga wandered her hands along his shoulders, and down his sides. His skin was soft, and although he was pretty scrawny, she didn't care. She loved his body. It was perfect. Any body tone was perfect for him. She caressed his chest and stomach, savouring the feeling.

A surprised moan escaped her as he slipped a hand up her short, knee-length sarong, caressing her thigh. She kissed him harder in response, arching her hips.

Pulling away for air, they looked at each other in wonder, and both smiled.

"You're touching me in a naughty place, Arnold." Helga smirked.

In response, Arnold moved his hand a little higher, toying with her bottom piece.

"It would seem so." He smirked in return. "I think you want a little more."

"If I say yes, will you pull your hand away?"

"No."

"Then yes. Keep going. Now come back here and kiss me."

"Of course." Arnold smiled and kissed her passionately again, earning an appreciative moan from her, feeling her hands now toying with his swim trunks.

The two continued to make out in his room as the evening approached, and the rain fell heavily along his skylight...

--

**I'll leave it to your imaginations what happens next. ;)**


End file.
